Hi! My name is Dixie Lee Granger
by Blue Eyed Baby Girl
Summary: Hi! My names Dixie Lee Granger! Follow me around while I try to cope with my life that the cards have dealt me. While I aslo try to figure out who is my father, since no one will tell me who he is. all the harry potter characters are owned by J.K.Rowling
1. My Life Intro, My Birthday, And The Ann

**Chapter 1: My Life Intro. And My Birthday and the Announcement!**

Hi my name is Dixie Lee Granger. Yes you heard me right my last name is Granger, I'm Hermione Jane Grangers daughter. Your Probably think Mom and Ronald Weasley finally got together, but no I'm not uncle Ron's kid at least not as far as I know. You see no one will tell me who my dad is. They always say they'll tell me when I'm older. I'm 16 year's old to the day and they're still telling me that.

Well I bet now that you know about my mom and Uncle Ron not being together that your wondering what everyone's up to. Well mom's the Prime Minister's secretary and isn't married yet, we live in an old mansion which I love. Uncle Ron's Head Auror and Married to Lavender Brown, they have a little girl named Irisa (4 years old). Lavender stays at home they have another one on the way. Uncle Harry's next, he's Prime Minister and also married to Ginny Weasley who's is a healer at the top hospital, they have 4 kids Sirius and James (same age as me) Lily (12) and Aubrianna (11). There's one more person who I'd like to mention Uncle Draco. Yes you heard me right again, Draco saved me and my mom's life. Uncle Draco works in some department in the ministry but he doesn't talk about it, he's a widower and he has a 17 year old son Darius.

Well today's as I mention earlier is my Birthday. Mom says we're having a party since it's a nice day but I'm not having a party she is, this is her excuse to have her boyfriend Sebastian over with all of her friends, and I know that's the reason even if she won't admit it. I'll have to go even if I'd like to stay up in my room because she's my mother and I love her. So I'm up stairs getting ready. I fixed my hair and put on my little black dress and some black stiletto's and my black choker.

I walk downstairs to see Sebastian at the steps with my mother. Oh how I hate him. He likes to act like my father when mom's around but as soon as she leaves he try's to be all over me. I hate it. People are starting to arrive when I reach the bottom step. It looks like Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender are here with Irisa. She's such an adorable little girl. Oh, did I forget to mention that I love kids. The door bells rings as Irisa walks up to me asking for me to hold her. I swop her up and put her on my hip as I get to the door just as mom does. It's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny with the Sirius, James, Lily, and Aubrianna. They all say there Hi's as they walk in. after they come in so does Uncle Draco and Darius. That's all the people coming with Grandma and Grandpa Granger passing away a year ago.

I close the door since mom's walked off to join Sebastian. Irisa ask to get down so she can go see her cousins. So I put her down gently and she runs off to catch up with her cousin's. I look around and decide to go see Darius because he looks lonely. I walk over to him and he smiles at me not that smirk his father does but a genuine smile. I love that smile.

He then looks at me and says in his sexy voice "I love the dress it nice." I love that voice. I smiled at him flashing my beautiful straight white teeth.

I turned around hearing a pop to see one of the house elves we have that we pay looking around. "Tiny what do you need?" I asked. "Miss I was coming to tell you all that food is ready." I then sent her on her way telling her I'd round the guest up.

I looked up at everyone then spoke up "EVERYONE TINY HAS INFORMED ME THAT FOOD IS READY SO PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE DINING ROOM MY MOTHER WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY." Everyone turned and followed my mother and Sebastian into the dinning room I was the last to enter and closed the two doors behind me.

The house elves came out a few moments later with food and drinks. After we all get on food and sit down my mother and Sebastian stand up and say they have an announcement to make. We all stopped are side conversations. I was having a conversation with Darius, Sirius, and James. They were talking to me about Hogwarts cause you see I'm home schooled were as they go there. Sirius is a 6th year Ravenclaw. James is a 6th year Gryffindor. Darius is a 7th year Slytherin and also Head boy of the year. I turn to my mother wanting to hear her announcement since this is the first thing I've heard of this.

"As you all know Sebastian and I have been dating since Dixie Lee has been 10. We have decided to get married!" mom announced. Everyone looked from me to my mom. I had my mouth hanging open and my eyes were wide. "Dixie say something your scaring me!" my mother said. I shut my mouth then opened it again to speak but nothing came out so I shut it again. "Hunny maybe I should make the other announcement, before she says anything." Sebastian say's. For once I was glad he was around, I wasn't happy though that there was another announcement. "There's one more announcement if I can have your attention for a moment then I'll let you go back to your meals and conversations." Everyone looked up at him including me. "Ok now that I have your attention the other announcement is that me and Hermione are having a baby!"

At that everyone went silent besides Ginny and Lavender who were congratulating my mom who was looking at me. I kept opening and shutting my mouth trying to figure out what to say. I was furious that mother hadn't told me before. I suddenly stood up knocking my chair over making every one look at me. My mother opened her mouth to speck but I stopped her with my words "Don't open your mouth I don't want to hear it." With that I stood up and walked out of the dinning room. I could hear the whispering and my mother sobs but I kept walking. I could hear someone walking to catch up with me I didn't care. I did want to know who it was however so I looked behind me to see Sebastian behind me. I could tell he want to say something so I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around face him. He opened his mouth to say…


	2. His Words and My Reaction!

**Chapter 2: His Words My Reaction!**

"Listen hear missy! You won't ruin this for us. Your father ruined our relationship last time. Yes me and your mother dated before, back in Hogwarts in fact. Your father stole your mother's heart from me. I won't let his daughter be the reason I lose her this time." I just stand there and looking at him.

"Well now you listen to me. I don't know who my father is but if I ever find out who he is I'll thank him. Because if it wasn't for him you may have been my father and that would be horrible. You may say I'm my father's daughter and I can live with that even if I don't know who he is. But please remember I am also Hermione Jane Granger's daughter; your soon to be wife." He stood there glaring danger at me. I took that as my sign that it was time to leave. So I turned around and walked into my room and slammed the door.

In my room, I slid down the door and curled my feet up beside me. I lend my head again the door and threw my hands down. I could feel the tears coming so I quickly wiped them away. I could here all of them talking downstairs. Probably talking about Sebastian's relationship before with my mom because that defiantly took us by surprise, there probably also talking about me. I can here footsteps coming up the stairs. I know who it is before they even reach the door so I moved to let the 3 people in.

"Hey Beautiful!" Darius says as he takes a seat next o me against the wall. Sirius and James conjure up two chairs and take a seat not too far from us. I faked a smile to all of them though they all could see through it. "Are you going to be ok?" Sirius asked. Out of all 3 of them Sirius is the more caring. "I think so…. No actually I'm not going to be ok. I'm so hurt." Darius drapes his arm over me and pulls me into a sideway hug. I lean into it and let my tears fall. Sirius and James got out of there chairs and joined in the hug. They knew I needed the comfort. After I had cried all my tears I broke away from the group and set up. "I think I'm a little better but I don't think I can stand to stay here for all this wedding and baby stuff. I'm going to make mom send me to Hogwarts or I'll go on my own accord." They all just looked at me. Darius was the first to speak "I think that would be a good idea and I bet Sirius and James will agree with me. But do you seriously see Hermione letting you go?" He made a good point but I had an even better one. "No I don't se mom letting me go. Since she has refused to send me there since my 11th birthday but truly now she has no choice. I'm of legal age now since Uncle Harry but that new legal age law in effect. Also if she still objects after that I can always go to Aunt Minnie. But I also have 3 very great friends who can help me!" The boys looked at me all impressed. They knew I had it in me but they ever thought I'd use it. I got off the floor and walked to my bed, took my shoes of, and set down. They looked at me waiting for me to tell them to come sit so I gestured for them to come still by me. We all got comfy in my bed and just laid there. We sometimes would engage in small talk but then we'd go back to silence. We were still lying like that when Uncle Harry came into my room. "Happy Birthday Dixie Lee! I'm sorry about earlier though your mother should have waited. But that not what I'm here for. James, Sirius, It's time to go home your sister's are down stairs almost asleep. So, we are going home. Night Dixie" The boys quietly said there good byes after kissing my check. They climbed of the bed. Soon after they left Uncle Ron came up and said he was leaving also because Irisa was asleep. I told him night.

Me and Darius stayed in my bed. We knew no one was going to come up and get him. Draco would go home if he wanted because he knew Darius would come home whenever he wanted. Mom wouldn't come get him because she knew that would cause us to fight. Me and Darius were really close. I was getting sleepy after all the drama I knew Darius was getting sleepy because he started yawning. I rolled over so that I was facing him. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

Darius stayed up staring at Dixie. He kissed her forehead and Whispered before falling asleep "I Love You!"

We were still that way when I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me gently. "Dixie its time to get up." I opened my eyes to see Darius staring down at me. I smiled and said "I guess we fell asleep!" "yeah I would say so but I need to get home to dad before he starts worrying. I come back later!" he said as he got up. "I'll hold you to that." I said as he disappeared with a pop.

I got up and walked to my bathroom and peed then took my cloths off and started me a shower. When it was the right temperature I got in. I washed my hair and body in my chocolate strawberry stuff. I got out of the shower and toweled my self off. I then walked into my room and walked into my closet and got dressed in black pants with a green belt, a green tube top with a black leather jacket sipped half way up, and a black hat with a green bowtie and heart on the side.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom and Sebastian were seated at the table so I knew I wasn't up late. They both had to work today as far as I knew. I walked over to the table and asked Tiny to get me an apple and banana. Which she happily got me; I started eating on it as soon as she gave them to me. After I was done eating the post came. I immediately spotted Aunt Minnie's owl Twinkle. She dropped down on the table and I gave her a piece of toast from the plate on the table. I untied the letter that was addressed to me. I opened it and the letter said…


	3. Letters!

**Chapter 3: The Letters**

* * *

**_Dear Dixie,_**

**_Happy Birthday my dearest niece! I hope all is treating you well? I have been informed of your mother news. I was hoping now that you are of age that you would consider coming to Hogwarts now that your mother may not stop you? If you choose to come the train leaves Platform 9¾ at 8 o'clock in the morning. But you may come earlier and spend time with me if you wish. Though I know that you'll be visiting either way as you always do. I've greatly missed your company. I'm looking forward to seeing you. Schooling just isn't the same as it used to be. I'm hoping that if I have you come as a student I'll actually start enjoying teaching again. Since I will have someone with brains to teach. You have smarts from both parents Dixie. Though you do lean a little to your mother's side in smarts and by looks you look a lot like your father. Please send a reply back as soon as you can._**

**_With Lots of Love,_**

**_Your Dearest Aunt Minnie_**

**_P.S. I have a wonderful present wanting for you on your upcoming visit._**

* * *

"Who's the letter from dearest?" my mother asked. "It's from Aunt Minnie telling me of when to come to Hogwarts for my schooling this year!" I replied a smile on my lips. "You aren't going to Hogwarts I don't see why she sends mail every year trying to persuade me into sending you when she knows I'm not going to back out of my decision that home schooling you is the best option." "Actually mom this letter is actually to me about considering coming to Hogwarts." "Why would she send you a letter your not of legal age yet!" Sebastian said. "Well actually Sebastian I am of legal age now since my birthday was yesterday. Did you two forget that Uncle Harry changed the legal age limit?" At that my mother seemed to pale realizing she could no longer keep me from the school I had been begging to go to since I was little. "You will not go Dixie Lee I will not allow it." "Mother You can't stop me from going. I'm of legal age now. I can make my own decisions now and you can't stop me from them." "Dixie Lee you will not go if you go to Hogwarts if you decide to disobey me there will be consequences." "Well I'm going so what are my consequences?" I said. My mother then lectured me on what my consequences would be. When she was done I got up from the table and walked to my room. I shut my door with a little force. I went over to my desk and set down I opened my laptop. And quickly wrote a reply to Aunt Minnie.

**

* * *

**

_Aunt Minnie,_

**_Thank you for the belated Happy Birthday. Everything has been going well in my life up until mother's news yesterday since I don't like Sebastian and that she kept it from me for so long. I'd be happy to come to Hogwarts. I'd like to come visit earlier but I'd like to ride the train to school. So let's say I'll come a week before school starts and I'll ride the train to the platform. It's good to here things about my father since no one will talk about him. Thank you aunt Minnie for your complements._**

**_With Lot and Lots of Love,_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Dixie Lee._**

**_P.S. I can't wait to see this present._**

* * *

After printing it of I sealed it and envelope and but my black wax seal on it and set it through the floo network. I then went and pulled the book I'd start reading the other day out of my bag and sat on my bed and started to read "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer from where I'd left off. Now all I had to do was wait.

After what seemed like forever of reading I heard a pop. I looked up from my book to see Darius, Sirius, and James in my room. I gave them that smile that told them that I had gotten my way on something. The boys looked at each other then back at me. They all had questions. so I set up and waited for them to come James was the first to ask the question " so are you coming to Hogwarts?" my replay was of course "Yes!" the boys all seemed happy but Darius knew there was going to be a price he knew my mother wouldn't let me go without a fight "What did your mother say?" "She said there would be consequences." "What are the consequences?" Sirius asked. My reply was...


	4. Consequences Noted!

**Chapter 4: The Conseqeunces Have Been Noted!**

"My consequences are if I choose to go that is… well I can't come back home, I lose my family, I won't be able to attend the wedding or see my sibling… oh did I mention that my mother will never speak to me again." I said looking them in the eyes. Sirius seemed to pale just mentioning losing family. James eyes where wide with misbelieve. Darius just stood there a knowing look on his face. "Your mother would never go through with it she loves you to much to do it." Darius said with a smile on his lips. "See Darius this is why they made you head boy because you're so smart. You see what I see mother will never be able to disown her first child." We went on to talk about other things about Hogwarts.

Downstairs

Hermione was still sitting at the table with Sebastian but harry and Ginny along with Draco had come over after Hermione's owl saying it was urgent.

"Dixie's trying to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said tears in her eyes. "Why is that so bad Hermione? You loved Hogwarts why don't you want her to go?" Draco asked. "Because her father is there. Draco her father's a teacher there. One look at her and her father will know that she his. Draco think about Dixie's appearance I'm sure you tell who she looks like. I mean she has his hair color and eye color along with his height and attitude." "…. OOOO my god please tell me it's not who I think it is. Please tell me it's not my godfather Severus Snape." Hermione shook her head yes. " Hermione she going to find out one way or another you might as well let her go and let them both figure it out there." Harry said while Ginny nodded. "I just don't know if I'm ready for that." They decided to change the subject.

Back Upstairs'

"Well I guess it's time to tell my mother my choice." The boys nodded and followed her downstairs.

They all walked into the kitchen to see my mother, Sebastian, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Draco at the table talking though they looked at us when we approached. "Mom I've made my decision." "And what is that decision." "I'm going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not. They know the conditions to me going and Darius has offered me a place to stay. So I'll be leaving later on today." I said looking her in he eyes. "Well Dixie I hate to disappoint Darius but I'm not going to make you leave you can stay here. I may not like your decision but Harry, Draco, and Ginny have helped me realize I have to let you grow up sometime." "Mom I think it would be good for us to have sometime apart so I'm still going to go stay with Darius for a while as long as Uncle Draco doesn't mind." "Of course your always welcome there Dixie!" Draco said. "Why do you want to go away from me? I only have you for a little longer until you go and I want to spend that time with you." Hermione said a frown on her lips and tears in her eyes. "Mother please don't cry it's that I'm still upset about your announcement and everything. I'm not happy about this in the least." "Dixie I love you please stay. I can't do this without you." "Mother I can't I'm sorry" I say turning and walking away from my mother for the first time in my life.

I walk up to my room by myself. The boys are going to diagon alley. So they were leaving after I talked to my mom. So there downstairs with there parents right now probably about to leave. I get up on my bed and lay in the fetal position and start to cry. I hated to do that to my mother but I knew I was making the right decision for myself. I cried myself until I fell asleep.

Hermione's P.O.V.

My daughter was walking away from me for the first time in mine and her life. I felt my heart break. Dixie was me life… no she still is my life. I felt so bad. I let the tears fall down my checks. Ginny was the first one by my side but that wasn't who I wanted hugging me. I wanted my little girl to run into the room and hug me like when she was a little girl in pig tails coming from being outside with Harry, Ron and the kids. Sebastian just stared at me. I wasn't in love with Sebastian I didn't want to get married to him but when I found out I was pregnant I knew that I couldn't let my next child grow up with out there father. I tried to think of a way out of it but I knew if I didn't marry him Sebastian he would walk out the door.

He'd been pressing marriage since Dixie was 11 but I wouldn't, I old him I wasn't ready. He told me on her 15th birthday that if I still wasn't ready when she turned 16 he was walking out the door. He thought that would pressure me into it but I knew that I wasn't ever going to be ready. I think this baby was planned by him to trap me. But it didn't matter now because I 'm 3 months pregnant and due in December.

Everyone left including Sebastian he made up some excuse about having to go somewhere. I wasn't paying much attention. I got up and walked up to Dixie room. I opened the door to find her asleep in the fetal position. She only slept like that when she was upset. So I knew she was hurting. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Dixie Lee Sweet Dreams." I walked to the door and turned the lights out as I was closing the door I heard a voice say "I love you to mom." I smiled and closed the door._ Maybe her going to Hogwarts is a good idea. But there's always the possibility that……_


	5. The Talk and More Letters

**Chapter 5: The Talk and More Letters**

_She won't want to come home. That would devastate me! I mean if she meets her father and desides she doesn't want to come home to me. I don't think I can stand to be by myself with Sebastian and a baby. Why am I even going through with this I mean do I really need Sebastian to raise a baby. I mean look at Dixie I raised her by myself and she's fine. I have a lot to think about. Maybe it's time I went back to Hogwarts to chat with some people I haven't seen in a while._

_**

* * *

**_

Dear Minnie,

_**Minnie I was wondering if I could possible meet with you sometime soon? I wish to discuss everything? I really need someone to talk to? And seeing as how I've always been able to talk to you I was wondering if you'd mind listening to me one more time? I feel utterly lost and confused! I don't know what to do?**_

_**Please Reply Soon, Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dear Severus,

_**Hello! I know it's been a very long time since we talked. Almost 17 years. I was wondering if I could possibly come by and talk. I have some things I'm dyeing to talk about. Please let me come and hear me out.**_

_**Please Reply, With Love, Hermione Jane Granger**_

* * *

I got my owl Hermes and have him the letters. "Take these to Hogwarts Hermes. Red envelope goes to Minnie and the green goes to Severus." With that Hermes flew out the window. _I think its time to go see if lunch maybe ready I'm getting truly hungry._ I walked down the stairs just as tiny walked out of the kitchen "Misses lunch is ready." "Thank you Tiny I will see if Dixie is ready. I'll be down soon." I walked up the stairs and peeked in my daughter's room to see her sitting at her make up table brushing her hair.

Dixie's P.O.V.

I woke up with a headache from crying. I decided a bath was in order so I stripped out of my clothing for the second time today and crawled into the hot bath after soaking for about a half an hour I got out and towel dried off. Then padded to my closet and through on a black bra and maroon g-string then pulled out my moms' old Hogwarts sweater and put it on over a pair on ripped jean. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair. I heard the door streak. I knew it was mom before she said anything she's the only one who actually gives me some respect. "Dixie?" my mother said. "Yes, Mom." I say pulling the brush threw my hair. "Lunch is ready baby if your ready to eat." mom says as she opens the door the whole way and leans against the door way. "Okay mom here I come." I say. I sit my brush down on the table and stand-up and stretch. I walk over to the door where she's standing. "Let's go!" I told my mom as I started walking downstairs. I walked into the dinning room to see the food had already been brought out. There was apple juice, milk, pumpkin juice, and coke to drink. We had things to make sandwiches out. I walked to the table with mom and started making sandwiches. Me and mom liked the same type of sandwiched. Ham, Swiss cheese, and miracle whip. There yummy! I sat in the seat next to my mother. We ate in silence. After we had finished eating sandwiches and the house elves were bringing us ice cream mother said the first words since coming from my room. "Dixie, why do you want to leave me? I can't do all of this alone!" she said with sadness in her eyes. I knew she needed me around but I was just so angry with her. "Mom, I can't handle all of this. I'm ready to crack. I mean come on mom; this is Sebastian we're talking about the guy I hate with a passion and you've decided to marry him. Oo and let not forget you get knocked up by the guys and you decide to tell me like everyone else. I could have thought of a lot of better ways of to tell me. I can't do this mom I can't sit around here and act happy when I'm not. I'm not…."


	6. Chapter Info

Update Info! Sorry People I know it's been a very long time since I updated but that's because I was working on the story and my computer crashed and then school started back up and my grandpa got sick and passed away. I've been very busy. And I've been working very hard on rewriting it. I should have an update for you in the next couple of day. Again I'm so sorry!


End file.
